


The Right Kind of Night Out

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Dean sets Sam up on a blind date and it's not as terrible as he thought it would be.





	The Right Kind of Night Out

“You want me to go on a date,” Sam said flatly.

“Come on, man, how long has it been since you last got your dick wet?” Dean asked, pumping his eyebrows in a completely obnoxious manner.

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said, trying to push past his brother to get to the fridge.

“It’s been at least six months, that’s like a century in boner years,” Dean crossed his arms and blocked Sam.

“Boner...years?” Sam asked, feinting left for the cereal cupboard and then going right to yank the fridge open and grab the carton of milk he’d been going for in the first place.

“Look, just humor me. Let me do this for you,” Dean’s voice got all gravelly and serious and Sam refused to look at him.

“Fine, one date,” Sam sighed.

“Great, you leave in an hour. Cas will come get you,” Dean grinned and left the kitchen, Sam fuming in his wake.

An hour later, Sam had managed to change into a shirt with minimal holes and no visible bloodstains and he’d gotten his hair to resemble order when Castiel knocked on the door.

Cas smiled. “You look very handsome, Sam.”

Sam could feel his cheeks color but he said nothing and followed Cas to the car. The drive to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence and Sam was actually a little disappointed when they pulled into the parking lot.

“I can go in myself,” Sam said. “You don’t need to babysit me. I’m not going to run away from whatever girl Dean has picked out.”

“You misunderstand, Sam. Tonight’s date is with me,” Castiel tilted his head and cocked one eyebrow.

“You?” Sam asked. “How did Dean talk you into that?”

“He didn’t need to talk me into it. I asked him and he said he would be my wingman,” Cas explained. “But if you would rather eat dinner with a girl, I can tell Dean and I’m sure he can arrange something.”

“No,” Sam shouted, surprising himself by reaching across the seat and grabbing Castiel’s hand. “Going on a date with you sounds good, sounds perfect. I wasn’t looking forward to making small talk with some stranger who will never understand my life. This is much better.”

Cas smiled warmly and squeezed his hand before letting him go and getting out of the car. Sam got out too and took a few strides around the car before shyly sliding his hand back into the angel’s grip. Maybe DEan wasn’t quite as oblivious as he looked.


End file.
